


Jack Zimmermann - Canadian Icon

by readergirl12



Series: Check Please! Playlists [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readergirl12/pseuds/readergirl12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Zimmermann is from Canada! Therefore this is a Jack playlist made entirely of songs from Canada!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack Zimmermann - Canadian Icon

**Author's Note:**

> http://8tracks.com/readergirl12/jack-zimmerman-canadian-icon

1) Robots - Dan Mangan  
2) Nobody's Accusing You (Of Having a Good Time) - Hot Hot Heat  
3) You Are a Runner and I Am My Father's Son - Wolf Parade  
4) Guns - Yukon Blonde  
5) I'm Not Your Hero - Tegan and Sara  
6) Weatherman - Colleen Brown  
7) Dance Mother - Sweet Thing  
8) Kids These Days - Fur Trade  
9) Hey Kids! - Arkells  
10) Superhero - Groenland  
11) Letterman - Gay Nineties  
12) No Stillness and No Rain - Hawksley Workman


End file.
